Fan Frenzy
Fan Frenzy is the twelfth episode of Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. It marks the debut of the Gold Ranger's Lion Fire Mode. Synopsis Dreadwolf attempts to transform the Power Rangers and one of Levi's fans into werewolves. Plot Levi's day starts off bad. He is first approached by marketing representative Simone Swift wanting him to be the face of a new burger but he politely refuses citing his schoolwork and 'other commitments'. He is then approached by Chaz, a fan who claims that he and Levi are friends after he sent a fan letter to Levi and got a response though Levi has no recollection of sending it. Not only does he dress like Levi, Chaz has just transferred to Summer Cove High to be close to his friend though Levi is unnervved by this. Throughout the day, Chaz continually approaches Levi asking for fan favours like taking a selfie but when Levi is trying to be a Ranger, Chaz asks him to meet his friends. Levi tells him that one letter he doesn't even remember sending doesn't make them friends: He's known Chaz since that morning and he's busy. A dejected Chaz is then rejected by his friends claiming his 'friendship' with Levi is a lie. However, Chaz then unwittingly becomes a victim of Dreadwolf who is using his claws to turn people and the Rangers into werewolves. Cast *William Shewfelt - Brody Romero (Ninja Steel Red) *Peter Sudarso - Preston Tien (Ninja Steel Blue) *Nico Greetham - Calvin Maxwell (Ninja Steel Yellow) *Zoe Robins - Hayley Foster (Ninja Steel White) *Chrysti Ane - Sarah Thompson (Ninja Steel Pink) *Jordi Webber - Levi Weston (Ninja Steel Gold) *Kelson Henderson - Mick Kanic *Chris Reid - Victor Vincent *Caleb Bendit - Monty *Byron Coll - Redbot (voice) *Jacque Drew - Madame Odius (voice) (credit only) *Campbell Cooley - Cosmo Royale (voice) *Emmett Skilton - Dreadwolf (voice) *Kate Elliott - Simone Swift *Pierre Beasley - Chaz *Tyler Warwick - Annoyed Fan #1 Ninja Power Stars *Ninja Steel Red - Lion Fire Zord, Robo Red Zord, Ninja Ultra, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel Blue - Element (Forest Mode), Dragon Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel Yellow - Nitro Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel White - Kodiak Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel Pink - Element (Forest Mode), Zoom Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel Gold - Lion Fire, Bull Rider Zord Errors *Levi and Calvin switched spots after morphing. * Akihiro “Yuji” Noguchi was incorrectly credited as the “2nd Unit Director 2nd Unit Director”. Notes *When Mick looks at his werewolf form in the mirror he says he looks like a cross between a troll and a yeti. This is a reference to Phineas from Power Rangers Mystic Force and Norg from Power Rangers Operation Overdrive; two characters Kelson Henderson played in those respective seasons. *This episode is the only time that Levi wields a Ninja Star Blade (in this case Preston's) which he does after assuming Lion Fire mode. *This episode marks the first and only time Levi uses the Lion Fire Armor. *Neither Madame Odius and Badonna make an appearance in this episode. *Levi mentions the "big bad wolf" in the Megazord Battle. This is a nod to the story "The Three Little Pigs". *This is the first time the Rangers use the Ninja Steel Zords and the Ultrazord since "Caught Red-Handed". **This is because the Sentai episode occurred before the debut of the Blaze Zords or the Galactic Ninjas. *This is the second time since gaining the Blaze Zords that the Rangers don't use them. **The Dragon Zord and Ninja Falcon Zord appeared in Dimensions in Danger. *This is the first time Brody uses the Super Ninja Steel Blaster in the Ultrazord and therefore the first time Calvin doesn't. *After Dreadwolf is destroyed, Levi says party night which is a reference to his Sentai ounterpart who uses this as his catchphrase. See Also (fight footage & story) Category:New Ranger Upgrade Episode